Out of Options
by Tosharino
Summary: Sam looses the most important person in his life because of his mistake. Now, he's off to get back the one he lost, but will that person be the same? Or something completely different?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. I have been reading some death-fic lately so this might be a bit in that direction but I promise! NOT a death-fic. Ok, well, kind of, but I plan to change that.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of the characters. Sigh, I wish I could borrow Dean for a while though! ******

OOOOOOOOOO

"No! No, Dean no! Don't do it!" Sam cried with desperation in his voice.

"I have to Sammy. It's the only way to save you and Bobby. The bitch said we only have until midnight or both ropes will be let go!" cried Dean, holding his hunters knife up.

"But you can't give in now! Not after everything we've been through to try and save you!" _Getting ourselves caught in the process _Sam choked out.

"That's the key word here Sam. Try. You tried to save me. But you know what? It's ok. I figure, the hell with it. As long as you two are safe right?" Dean let his eyes rest on Sam's face, then to Bobby's, and slowly back again. "As long as you're safe…" he repeated in a whisper, so quietly Bobby and Sam almost missed it.

"Dean, think about this for a second. She's a witch. Witches can lie as much as demons do! We can get through this. All three of us! It doesn't have to end like this!" Bobby plead, desperately trying to reach the Winchester somehow.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry" whispered Dean as a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

This tear did not go unnoticed by the men tied to the wall opposite to Dean.

"Love you" Dean whispered. His eyes seemed glued to Sam, looking so deep into his younger brother's hazel eyes that it was like he was looking into his soul, while Sam stared right back, tears flowing freely down his face.

And with that, Dean cut the rope that held Sam and Bobby against the wall, letting them fall to the ground relatively unharmed.

"No!!" Sam's heartbreaking cry rang throughout the small barn they were being held in.

It was too late. As the rope was released, so was the wooden stake that was hanging in the air above the men. It flew through the air, to fast to stop, until it was deeply imbedded in the middle of Dean's chest. Blood sprayed from all sides of the wound as the stake went in, and then turned sluggish and seeped around the intruding object.

Dean let out a gasp of pain that slowly turned into a quiet gurgling noise as blood began to flow from his mouth. His eyes closed and his head slumped forward against his chest.

Sam cried out, stumbling forwards as fast as he could to reach his brother on the opposite wall, while Bobby hung back, in complete shock at what the oldest Winchester had just done to safe his and Sam's life.

Sam finally made it to his brother's side, crying and screaming Dean's name, but already knowing what he was stumbling to. With a shaking hand Sam reached up to his brother's pale neck, placed his fingers on the major artery there and waited. He felt nothing underneath his fingertips. Letting out a cry of anguish Sam fell to his knees and threw up his breakfast, lunch, and whatever else he had consumed that day onto the dirt floor of the small barn.

Bobby finally stumbled up to Sam's side and drew soothing circles in his back to ease some of the tension in Sam's muscles. Nothing, though, could take away the pain that was now firmly embedded in both the men's hearts. That pain was almost overwhelming and there was nothing ether man could do but kneel on the floor, tears streaming down both their faces, and slowly prepare for the task of getting Dean's broken body off the wall.

The mere thought of wrenching that stake out of Dean's chest caused Sam more pain. He needed to take things a little more slowly but of course they had not been given the luxury of time.

_Dean's gone. Dean's dead and there's nothing you can do to change that._ A voice kept mocking in Sam's head.

_No. There is a way. There has to be a way to get him back. _

That was 3 years ago.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Soooooo? Should I keep going or go hide under a rock? I love reviews so please leave me one! They help encourage me! ******** Criticism is good to! **


	2. Author's NoteChapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that you find this story interesting and I love the reviews but I can't continue it just yet. With school starting up again I'm not going to be able to update as often as I would like because I also had a very busy summer. Sorry about that! I'm going to be focusing manly on my other story "Sucked Dry" for now which is an angst!Dean fic, so for all of you who like that kind of story, by all means go check it out! :) So sorry but don't worry, this story will not be forgotten so keep an eye out! **

**Here is the second chapter as my apology for making you wait so long!**

**Chapter 2:**

OOOOOOOOOO

_Dean's gone. Dean's dead and there's nothing you can do to change that. A voice kept mocking in Sam's head. _

_No. There is a way. There has to be a way to get him back. _

_That was 3 years ago._

OOOOOOOOOO

In all of the years that Bobby had known Sam, he had never once seen the boy so empty.

Ever since, ever since Dean…Sam hadn't been the same. Not once. All that boy did now was sit in Bobby's library doing research, go out on a hunt if he found one and then, sadly, in between the research and the hunting, Sam found time to drown himself in alcohol.

Not that Bobby could blame him for being miserable. He wasn't in much better shape himself, but c'mon! The…accident had been 3 years ago! Weren't you supposed to get at least a little better over time? What happened to that saying that says 'time heals all wounds'?!

Bobby was sure of one thing now.

It was a bunch of crap.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sam sat at the same desk in Bobby's house he had been lounging around on for the past, well, 2 years.

The first year that Dean was gone, Sam couldn't stand to be around anyone. Even Bobby. He spent 3 months tracking down and killing the witch that had killed his brother. Obviously she was not an easy person to find. No, Sam didn't even consider her human anymore. She was no better than a demon in his book.

Once he had found out where her, _hideout_ was, he packed his best gun and a couple of knives, just in case, went out and hunted down the bitch. But before he had killed her, he had to know one thing,

"_Why? Why did you kill my brother?! Why did you set that trap up in the first place! We've never done anything to you!!"_ Sam had pleaded.

"_Because" _she had sneered_ "I hate hunters, and it was fun!"_

When those last three words had left her mouth, Sam's world had been lost. His brother was dead. Dead because some fugly witch thought it was fun to torment and kill hunters!

As much as Sam had thought about dragging out her death for as long as he could, the sudden rage he felt at these words had pushed him over the edge and he had slit her throat, then and there.

It had finally gotten to a point when Sam just didn't want to be alone anymore. Waking up each morning, knowing that Dean wouldn't be there to make some smart-ass remark about Sam's bed-head hair or that salads where chick foods. Never again would he get to hear his brother sing along to AC/DC or Metallica, _badly_ he might add, while driving to their next hunt and never again would Sam get to share their famous "Jerk", "Bitch" line.

It was just too much for one brother to handle alone without any help. So Sam packed up the few belongings that he owned, got into the Impala with a sting of anguish of sitting in his brothers seat, and drove off to Bobby's.

OOOOOOOOOO

Reunited with Bobby, Sam got seriously involved with hunting. If he wasn't sleeping or researching, then he was out killing some supernatural creature. That is how it went until they heard of two demons terrorizing a small town in Connecticut.

It seemed like a pretty standard hunt for them, find the demons, trap them and exercise them. Piece of cake. Bobby and Sam had taken on more demons in the past two years then they had in the rest of their lives. They could almost be called experts.

It took them a full day's drive but finally, cooped up in another crappy old motel room, they got down to business. After reading all of the police reports about missing persons and death counts, Sam and Bobby where now 99.9% sure that there where more then two demons here.

"I don't know about this one Sam" said Bobby, scratching the back of his head "I mean, we've dealt with up to three demons at a time, but 4 or more? I don't know. We barely crawled out of that hunt alive!"

"Bobby, c'mon. Since when have you been afraid of a hunt?" Sam asked, slightly frustrated.

"Since now! When we are obviously, seriously outnumbered and just walking to our deathbeds!" he was getting tired of Sam being so reckless. He had put up with it for a long time, but 4 or 5 against 2?! That was too risky.

Letting out a big sigh, Sam walked over to his duffel bag and started loading it up with rock salt rounds, guns, salt and spray paint.

"What the hell are you doing boy?" asked Bobby from the other side of the room.

"I don't need to hold your hand to go on a hunt Bobby. If you're too scared to go then I'll do this one myself." Sam declared, zipping up the duffle and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Mind your tone with me Sam! And its NOT that I'm scared! I don't like the odds of this fight is all. It's a suicide mission!"

Sam and Bobby stared at each other for a moment longer, Sam with his puppy-dog eyes and Bobby with his commanding more experienced ones.

Alas, it only took about 30 seconds before Bobby cracked. He hadn't seen those puppy eyes of Sam's for so long, he had almost forgotten what they looked like. Seeing them now, it gave Bobby a fraction of hope. Giving a heavy sigh, he shrugged on his jacket and followed Sam out the door, grabbing his own duffel bag on the ay out.

OOOOOOOOOO

After locating where most of the demonic activity was, Sam and Bobby where able to find out which exact house the demons were holding up in, and Sam had to admit, the place was a dump. In the middle of nowhere, an very old, broken down two-story house sat encircled by thick oak trees, most of them dead.

Creeping up to the side of the house, Sam and Bobby checked to make sure the cost was clear before slowly opening the door to the house and slipping in, thanking god no one was home. As Bobby got to work on making devils traps on the ceiling, Sam moved all of the rugs to hide the ones he would paint on the floor.

Just as they finished, both hunters heard a soft creak on the old wood and then the door burst open revealing not three and not four but five demons. Both of the men froze in fear for the briefest of moments before pulling out their holly water flasks and salt rounds.

Two of the demons where black, this tightly braded hair and baggy cloths.

_Kinda like street thugs_ Sam thought.

Another demon was a petite blond with tight jeans and a low tank top and the one she was standing beside was a tall red head, dressed in a knee high, black dress.

The very first demon to walk into the room, who was obviously the leader, was tall, white with dark brown hair, glasses and wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Why hello Samuel, Robert." The demon greeted them with a tilt of his head, a wicked grin on his face. "Come to pay us a little visit have you? Well, let's have some fun!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Again and again and again Sam was thrown around the room. And every time it seemed to jar his rib cage, head and every other part of his body. Before he or Bobby had had the chance to react the demons had forced them against the far wall, knocking the wind out of them.

While they lay on the floor, catching their breath, the demon's eyes had turned black as they chanted something in Latin. The walls started to shake and with a big gust of wind the roof and the floor cracked, breaking every single devils trap.

Surprised by the power of the demon, Sam and Bobby started to shoot and fling holly water at the demons.

That's when the tossing game started and the two defenseless hunters where the balls.

All of a sudden a blinding light appeared at the front of the room. It was dim at first but slowly began to get brighter. By the time Sam had any idea what was going on the entire room was filled with light so bright that it tingled against his skin, even through his pants and shirt. The light became so intense that Sam and Bobby had to shield their eyes and look away, but that didn't stop them from hearing the screams of fury and fear coming from the demons.

"What's happening?!" yelled Sam over the screams.

"I don't know! Whatever it is, the demons sure ain't happy about it!" Bobby yelled back. He didn't know if this was good or bad news and not knowing made him even more nervous.

_If the demons are afraid…well, a human should be terrified then, right?_

For a moment the light seemed to dim, giving the hunters a chance to see what the hell was going on around them and where the light was coming from. But when they looked up from the floor, what they saw shocked them to the core. A man, wearing worn jeans, a snug gray t-shirt and old, black boots was standing at the front of the room, glowing.

When Sam tried to look at the man's face he realized that the light was still shining brightly around his upper half, making it impossible to make out this man's identity. Slowly, the two hunters started to slide backwards on the floor, trying to get to the back door when suddenly a demon was behind Sam, putting him in a choke hold.

Gasping for breath, Sam let out a cry of surprise. He hadn't been expecting the demons to be so persistent on killing them when this…this _thing_ was in the room. When Sam looked around, trying desperately to find something that could be used as a weapon, he noticed that Bobby was in the same embrace by another demon.

"Don't you dare try anything!" the demon who was clutching onto Sam screamed at the glowing man. "We can snap their necks way before you can get over here to stop us! So why don't you just turn your holy ass around befo-". Lifting up his right arm, the man glared at the demons with a look of pure hatred and as suddenly as he put his hand up the demons were thrown off of Sam and Bobby, into the wall behind them. There was a sickening cracking noise as the bodies connected with the stone and it all came crumbling down on top of them. Nothing moved underneath the rubble.

Gasping in a much needed breath, Sam and Bobby looked over to the man in front of them, now staring daggers at the remaining demons, and let out another gasp. This gasp though was not one for air. It was one of shock, pain and hope. The remaining light had faded from the man, leaving his face exposed.

"Impossible…" Sam and Bobby whispered in unison, not willing to take their eyes off the figure in front of them. And, not a second later, the man in front of them, the man that had left this world so long ago, let one sentence pass his lips, his voice full of love, sadness, pain and hate, shaking the small cabin to its foundation.

"Get. Away. From. My. Brother."

OOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry about the cliffy! Had to keep you interested in this story enough to wait a while some how right? It's a little evil I will admit! Reviews are still loved!**


End file.
